During a surgical or endoscopic operation on a body lumen, e.g., a blood vessel, an aperture is formed (e.g., from an arteriotomy) in the tissue of the lumen. Following the procedure, the aperture has to be closed in order for the lumen to heal. One relatively new type of closure apparatus has a flexible disc that is delivered into the body lumen to seal the aperture. The disc maintains the tissue in apposition until the lumen is healed, allowing the wound to heal from the inside of the lumen. The disc may operate in conjunction with a rigid core, which prevents the disc from dislodging from the sealing position.
In certain patient groups, the area surrounding the tissue within the body lumen is diseased and/or has accumulation (e.g., plaque or calcified lesions on the tissue wall). Due to the irregular surface topology of such areas, the effectiveness of the seal made by certain closure apparatuses is reduced, as channels are formed between the disc and the tissue surface.
There are benefits of improving the seal formed by a closure apparatus when closing an aperture formed in the tissue of the body lumen.